


The Nameless Light

by IluvPasteisdeBelem



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Halo: Reach - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Female Noble Six, Filling in the gaps of the story, Gen, I recognise that 343i has made a decision, I've elected to ignore it., More tags to be added, Noble Team Dynamics, ONI being bastards, Other, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvPasteisdeBelem/pseuds/IluvPasteisdeBelem
Summary: The reassignment had come as a surprise. Scratch that - the reassignment was long overdue, but becoming part of a team was the unexpected thing here.SPARTAN-B312 joins Team NOBLE under SPECWAR/Group Three. This had not been in her plans - is a Spartan even allowed to have plans? - but she knows how to make the most out of any situation she’s in. That’s what Spartans are for, after all.
Relationships: Jorge-052 | Noble Five/Noble Six | SPARTAN-B312, Urban Holland & NOBLE Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	The Nameless Light

**HIGHCOM Headquarters, Viery Territory, Reach**

**August 30, 2552, 02:59 Hours**

  
“... has been reassigned under the command of the Office of Naval Intelligence, effective immediately.”

“How long have you spooks been planning on taking NOBLE off my hands?”

“We acquired Team NOBLE for an assignment. We put in the request and it was approved.”

“Not by me.”

“We went higher up.” 

“I can see why.”

This had not been in his plans. Colonel Urban Holland knew he was fighting a losing battle, _hell_ , they were _all_ fighting a losing battle. Still, he couldn’t just give in that easily. 

“When will I get my team back, agent?”

“You’re like a dog with a bone, Colonel. Don’t make any mistake, this briefing is only a courtesy. If Team NOBLE comes back in one piece, we may lend them back to you for a while.”

“So you _don’t_ believe they’ll survive whatever you sent them up against.” 

“Reach is falling all around us, Colonel. There is no time for jurisdictional feuds. I am hereby informing you that you are no longer privy to any information pertaining Team NOBLE and its assignments. I suggest you make your arrangements to leave this rock as soon as you can. ”

Static crackled on the monitor. 

Well, it wasn’t like he could leave things like that. NOBLE had been under his command since its inception, and Urban Holland had seen its members die and be replaced enough times to make another two fireteams. 

He was not about to let some of his best soldiers go to waste as soon as ONI was done playing with them. They had lost enough people already. 

Reach was falling all around them, that ONI spook at least had a point there. Last minute evacuations were underway, data was being deleted from the servers, and not even those shady bastards at ONI would bother to monitor every action and information processed by a single AI that was _technically_ still under his jurisdiction. _Army_ jurisdiction.

It wouldn’t be the first time he was disregarding one of ONI’s schemes.

If ONI wanted NOBLE out from under his control, they should have requested the physical transfer of Auntie Dot to whatever location they were currently haunting.

Urban Holland was not the kind of man to look this kind of gift horse in the mouth.

“Dot, I want you to keep tabs on NOBLE’s location, real-time. Speed, grid coordinates, everything. Keep me in the loop.”

He was not leaving NOBLE behind.

“ _Yes, Colonel Holland. Tracking Team NOBLE through RADAR._ ” 

Colonel Urban Holland was far from the only CO refusing to evacuate until his people had gone ahead of him.

He was confident NOBLE would complete the mission. He was confident ONI wouldn’t bother to extract them. He had spent enough time at UNSC to know: they had sent his team on a suicide run. 

God willing, he would be their ride out of hell. 

“ _Two pelicans marked as NOBLE Team’s assets have left the vincinities of Office of Naval Intelligence: SWORD Base at oh-two-hundred. Pelican Four-nine is heading to the Highland Mountains. Pelican Four-eight is heading towards Asźod._ ”

The ship breaking yards. _Hell_.

“Acknowledged.” 

It didn’t seem likely he would be stepping out of this rock without a fight. He would need backup. 

“And Dot, get me Gauntlet on the comms, _now_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this plot bunny has been inside my head for the last decade, and after several versions and computers and one very premature prologue posted in 2013 on ff.net, I finally know how I can make this work. Hope you enjoy and stay in for the ride. 
> 
> Title taking from the lyrics from “The Speech And The Self” by Gaahls WYRD.


End file.
